It is well known that motor vehicles are constructed of welded together structural components. In the design of such vehicle body structure it is desirable to provide high strength and stiffness while at the same time minimizing the weight of the vehicle body. The present invention provides a new and improved vehicle body structure which is particularly designed to maximize the torsional stiffness of the vehicle, minimize the weight of the vehicle, and is particularly suited to an open roof vehicle.